prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 15, 2018 NXT results
The August 15, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 18, 2018. Summary The Mighty were out to make The Street Profits pay after Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford's partying caused the “Aussie Action Heroes” to lose to Heavy Machinery two weeks ago. As is their new M.O., Shane Thorne & Nick Miller bent (and outright broke) the rules whenever they could, allowing them to quench the Profits’ red-hot start (which included a special shout-out to Wakanda). Thorne & Miller smothered Dawkins and used quick tags to cut off the ring on The Curse of Greatness. Dawkins eventually broke free and tagged in Ford, who lit up both Mighty Superstars with clotheslines. Thorne tried to stop Ford's momentum by illegally grabbing a handful of his opponent's tights while rolling him up for a pin, but Ford reversed the rollup and, taking a play out of The Mighty's book, grabbed Thorne's trunks outside the referee's line of vision to score the three-count. The Street Profits gave The Mighty a taste of their own medicine, and Thorne & Miller didn't seem to enjoy it. After watching Kairi Sane dismantle Aliyah in a powerful show of force, NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler might be rethinking her opinion that The Pirate Princess, who is set to challenge The Queen of Spades this Saturday at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4, lacks killer instinct. Joining the announce team for the match, Baszler enjoyed an up-close viewing of Sane's emphatic beatdown of Aliyah. She watched as the 2017 Mae Young Classic winner blasted The Cat's Meow with her full arsenal of moves, culminating with the InSane Elbow. Yet, instead of going for the sure-fire pin, Sane instead stared daggers at Baszler in between hitting two more InSane Elbow Drops on the helpless Aliyah. The Pirate Princess then locked in the Anchor leglock, bending over backwards so that she could point at The Queen of Spades while making Aliyah frantically tap out. The message was loud and clear: If Baszler still insists Sane doesn't know how to “go for the jugular” after this emphatic performance, The Submission Magician will be in for a big surprise this Saturday in Brooklyn. After taking an unexpected (and unwanted) swim during last week's ill-fated poolside summit with EC3, Velveteen Dream sought to regain the upper hand by trash-talking The Top One Percent days before they square off at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. Stating that EC3 had made a critical error by making an enemy out of Dream, the enigmatic Superstar promised to reign victorious this Saturday in Brooklyn. His bold words brought out NXT's "Golden God," who landed a few cutting remarks of his own (including poking fun at Dream's fanny back), before inviting Velveteen Dream to throw down on the spot. Dream appeared game, removing his sunglasses and earrings, but he feigned a shoulder injury as he removed his vest. It was all a plot, of course, as Dream sucker-punched EC3 to gain the advantage. Just as quickly, however, EC3 turned the tables and dropped Velveteen Dream with the One Percent. EC3 has come out on top in his last two confrontations with Velveteen Dream, but will the story be the same this Saturday? Moustache Mountain and NXT Tag Team Champions Undisputed ERA will have to wait until Saturday to duke it out over the black-and-yellow brand's tandem titles, but that didn't stop Tyler Bate and Roderick Strong from tearing into each other with fervor in a topsy-turvy singles bout on the final stop to TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. As can now be safely assumed when any combination of these four Superstars are in action, the match was a high-voltage, hard-hitting affair that left the NXT Universe breathless. Bate and Strong's respective teammates, Trent Seven and Kyle O’Reilly, were seconding their partners at ringside, and O’Reilly made sure Bate knew it, distracting “Textbook” Tyler early in the contest to give Strong the chance to pull ahead. Bate remained resilient and stayed one step ahead of the Undisputed ERA member as the battle reached a fever pitch, out-reversing the NXT Tag Team Champion and clobbering him with a clothesline before hitting him with a spectacular dive over the top rope in the waning moments. O’Reilly tried to stall Bate, causing Seven to go after O’Reilly and, subsequently, Strong to nail The Don with a dropkick through the ropes. Strong then decimated Bate with an enzuigiri, but Bate fought back with a rolling capo kick before ending Strong's night with a Tyler Driver ’97. Undisputed ERA may enter Brooklyn’s Barclays Center with the NXT Tag Team Titles this Saturday, but following Bate’s victory against Strong, there’s no doubt that Moustache Mountain will have momentum on their side. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Jeet Rama defeated Chase Adams *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) defeated The Mighty (Shane Thorne & Nick Miller) (6:23) *Kairi Sane defeated Aliyah by submission (3:57) *Tyler Bate (w/ Trent Seven) defeated Roderick Strong (w/ Kyle O'Reilly) (8:01) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-15-18 NXT 1.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 2.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 3.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 4.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 5.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 6.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 7.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 8.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 9.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 10.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 11.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 12.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 13.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 14.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 15.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 16.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 17.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 18.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 19.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 20.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 21.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 22.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 23.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 24.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 25.jpg 8-15-18 NXT 26.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #313 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #313 at WWE.com * NXT #313 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events